newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorio Munn
Lorio Munn — Character What Guitar player / Half-Gypsy Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot — "Romano Drom" (="Gypsy Road") Defining Description or Bio Lorio Munn discovers that there’s more than one way out of an alley. Lorio had no idea when she helped the wounded creature she found in the alley that it would lead her to a magical path set before her because of her Romany blood and the evil she must face so that the magic of the path would be protected. ~ (1) Alurel's Fireside Tales - Romano Drom About Has some Romany gypsy blood in her. Personality and Character Physical Decription Her long curly hair was dyed a black too deep to be natural and grew from a three-inch swatchdown the center of her head. Light brown stubble grew on either side of the mohawk where the sides of her head had been shaved. She wore a brown leather bomber’s jacket over a bright red and black Forties dress, net stockings, and her running shoes. A strand of plastic pearls hung around her neck. Six earrings, from a rhinestone stud to threaded beads, hung from her right ear. In her left lobe was a stud in the shape of an Anarchy symbol. ~ "Romano Drom" Talent Lead guitar player, lyrics writer Residence Lorio shared a second floor loft with a traditional musician named Angie Tichell inthe old three-story brick building on Lee Street in Crowsea. The loft retained a consistent smell of Chinese food because of theground floor that specialized in Mainland dishes Other Details * Band name: "No Nuns Here" * Lankelly, "The Wood": home—where all roads meet; named for the sacred grove in the heart of the valley. Elderee told Lorio that "walking the path" with intent would lead her there. History / Background Creatures and Supernatural Elements * Polrech: aka Mahail’s hound—hyena-wolf-hound-like creature with saber-tooth-like fangs * Gypsy Road: Ley lines—lead to the Wood, aka Lankelly * Lankelly: aka the Wood—home to gypsies and those who watch the roads. * Connections (characters, places) To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoilery area) Dreams Underfoot — "Romano Drom": Lorio meets a wounded creature in an alley. Elderee looks like an orangutan with orange fur. He tells her that with her Romany blood, she must walk the gypsy road with intent. A vicious creature—Mahail’s hound—a polrech sent by Dorn to to stop Elderee, and now he,r appeared out of the air. When it charged, Lorio hit it with her guitar case, killing it. Lorio takes Elderee to the zoo for treatment for his wounds with Terry and Jane's help. When she returns to the alley in her dreams she finds the road, Dorn opens a pit into which she falls down to Mahail—a monstrous tentacled creature. Lorio awakens just as the life was about to be squeezed out of her. When she returns to the road, she confronts Dorn. Later, she checks on Elderee who is healing. He tells her of the wonders like the monkey puzzle tree, and friends like Jacca and Mabena, as well as the dangers of the Road. They agree to patrol it together. ~ "Romano Drom" Quotes Notes / Comments See Also * Elderee * Terry Dixon * No Nuns Here * Zoe Brill * Dorn * Lankelly * Newford night scene * Dreams Underfoot * Newford Series External Links *Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mixed Category:Newford Night Scene